


Forgetting

by Skyroy14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forgetting, M/M, Nostalgia, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyroy14/pseuds/Skyroy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tends to forget things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3, so if I miss a tag, please tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> This is also my first Sterek fic I've ever written, despite being Sterek trash for years. So yay, I say while I sit on my couch in perpetual angst.

Stiles tends to forget things.

In high school, he forgot that teachers didn’t like it when you corrected them when they were teaching. Especially Mr. Harris. He’d gotten detention a few times for his corrections, though he probably didn’t have to be smug when he did it. Maybe that’s why Harris hated him.

He forgets that sometimes things don’t go the way you expect them to.

Like when he totally spaced that Lydia had said from the age of 13 that Jackson Whittemore was the boy she was going to marry. Back then, he figured she’d get over her crush – and therefore her declaration – by the time she reached high school. No such luck. And when they were on again off again all throughout sophomore year, and he thought he had a chance, well. He didn’t really expect that eight years later he’d be the one to stand by the altar as Jackson slid the ring onto Lydia’s left hand.

Sometimes he forgets because he is too focused on other things.

For instance, when Scott had asked him to go over his thesis paper on the mating habits of wolves (really Scotty?), and he ended up only getting through two pages because he had to go on a Google spree to double check that yes, wolves really do have glands that produce scent from between their toes. He ended up on some chatroom with a bunch of furries that night, but Scott ended up with   
a B-. Stiles calls that a win. 

Other times he forgets because he hadn’t had enough sleep.

When his mother was in the hospital and Stiles was going home one night and she asked him to bring back that crocheted blanket that they always kept on the couch. It was his grandma’s that she’d given to Claudia when she went off to college. It was his mom’s favorite thing, and she had said that the hospital blankets were thin. But Stiles kept having nightmares of his mother dying since she got sick, so he wasn’t exactly well rested. The next day he saw his mom, he realized he’d forgotten the blanket on the back of the couch. Stiles had promised he’d bring it the next day. It didn’t matter by then.

Stiles has been accused of being purposely obtuse when he forgets important things.

Mostly by Derek, and mostly because Derek needed to “have a serious discussion” with Stiles after Stiles had kissed Derek when he came home one Christmas and had ran back to college. He didn’t forget that Derek wanted a discussion. He didn’t forget that he kissed Derek. How the hell could he? Stiles felt that their entire relationship had been culminating up to that point and he didn’t want to hear Derek’s rejection because Stiles was too young or he didn’t know what he wanted or Derek was too screwed up. He'd worried so much that he forgot that Derek wanted Stiles to come over to talk. Derek climbed through Stiles’ window later that night anyway, so it really didn’t matter.

He forgets things when he’s blissfully happy.

When Stiles first moved in with Derek, he forgot that Derek hung his keys up. Stiles had a bowl. So when Derek’s first day as a Deputy resulted in Derek being late because Stiles had put the keys to the Toyota in the bowl, he really can’t be blamed.

Their first anniversary, Stiles did not forget. He did, however, forget that his father was coming over to pick up Derek’s recipe for pan seared bowtie pasta (the pasta’s low carb Stiles, calm down), the Sheriff was surprised (not really) to find his son and the Hale boy in a round of spontaneous kitchen sex. He really didn’t need to see that.

BOTH Stiles and Derek forgot that they were supplying Scott and Allison with the rings, and ended up in the coat closet being discovered by Lydia and Jackson. Who had gone in there to do the same things Stiles and Derek were doing. Stiles felt he could have been murdered by the looks he received when he suggested they just share the room. 

Most importantly, Stiles forgets that life isn’t fair and doesn’t always end in a fairy tale.

Because when he jerks awake in the dark alone, he remembers that Derek’s snoring was like a lullaby. Something for him to focus on when his mind was going a zillion miles a minute.

And when Lydia or Scott or his dad drop by “unexpectedly” to check up on him, he remembers that he hasn’t touched the dirty dished in three weeks and there’s just as much laundry to be done. 

So when he’s looking at the headstone in the cemetery with the words “Derek Hale: Friend, Brother, Husband”, Stiles remembers the first time he said I Love You to Derek had been when the ceiling in the bathroom had collapsed from a leak onto a wet and toweled Derek covering him in plaster and dust. And that Stiles had laughed so hard at the look on Derek’s confused face, he cried and the words slipped out. Stiles remembers Derek’s face morphing into something gentler, something happy, and the words “I love you, too” being uttered so quiet, Stiles almost didn’t hear them.


End file.
